The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems and, more particularly, to a method of preventing LCD damage in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems include a variety of components for communicating information to the user of the system. One such output device is a liquid crystal display (LCD). LCDs are flat and can be thinner than other display devices such as cathode ray tube monitors. One type of information handling system that includes an LCD is a notebook computer. In many conventional notebook computers, a base portion includes input devices such as a keyboard, power or reset buttons, and pointer devices. A screen portion is connected by hinges at one edge to the base portion such that the two portions can rotate from an open position to a closed position like a book. The screen portion includes an LCD, but can also include input devices. In one embodiment, the base portion has a keyboard and a palmrest area. The keyboard is positioned closer to the LCD than the palmrest area when the notebook is in the open position. In this configuration, a user can operate the keyboard with her palms on the palmrest while facing the screen. The palmrest area may also include a touch pad and associated buttons as a pointer device. In other embodiments a trackball in the palmrest area functions as a pointer device. In other embodiments, a pointer device is mounted between keys of the keyboard.
If an information handling system with an LCD is stored or moved in a position where the LCD is proximate to other components, those components might damage the LCD if they come into contact with it. For example, an information handling system can include a closed position for being transported in which the LCD is separated from, for example, the keyboard by only a few millimeters. Physical vibrations and impulses can cause the LCD to flex from a planar orientation such that it would come into contact with the keyboard. Such contact could damage the top layer of the LCD. In the case of conventional notebook computers, contact with the palmrest area or the keyboard could cause such damage.
In accordance with the present disclosure, an information handling system is disclosed. The information handling system includes a screen portion that has an LCD. The LCD includes a top layer that has a particular hardness. The information handling system also includes a base portion that is movably coupled to the screen portion between open and closed positions. A material is affixed to the base portion. The materials has a hardness no greater than the hardness of the top layer of the LCD. The material is located on the base portion such that at least a portion of the material is between the base portion and the LCD when the information handling system is in the closed position.
In another implementation of the present disclosure, a method of preventing LCD damage in an information handling system is disclosed. The method includes mounting an LCD in a screen portion of an information handling system. The LCD has a top layer with a particular hardness. Another step in the method is rotatably mounting a base portion of the information handling system to the screen portion such that the portions can assume a proximate position and a separated position. A material is affixed to the base portion such that at least a portion of the material is between the base portion and the LCD in the proximate position. The material has a hardness no greater than the hardness of the top layer of the LCD.
In another implementation of the present disclosure, an information handling system is disclosed. The information handling system includes a screen portion that has an LCD. The LCD includes a top layer that has a particular hardness. The information handling system also includes a base portion that is movably coupled to the screen portion between open and closed positions. A material is affixed to the base portion. The materials has a hardness no greater than the hardness of the top layer of the LCD. The material is located on the base portion such that when the information handling system is in the closed position, no other part of the base portion is as near to the LCD as the material.